


Anxiety

by Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Awkward Crush, High School, M/M, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Two Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin/pseuds/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin
Summary: All Law wanted to do was return a jacket to Luffy.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, its been awhile since I posted a fanfic. Ive had typed half of this months ago and decided to finish it when shippingpercabeth (wattpad) sent me a message. There will be one more chapter after this.  
> Also this hasn't been beta, so expect some grammar mistakes

Here he was, standing in front of a somewhat familiar white door to a somewhat familiar house. He was not gonna fail this time. He will triumph.

(flashback)

So Law was just obsessed with his classmate as he stared at the student trying to concentrate on his work. And by concentrate, he meant talking to his long nose friend loudly while trying to draw a pirate ship, which he was failing terribly, when he looked over to his direction. Law quickly moved his eyes back to his paper.

When school started for Law's senior year, he had to join an extracurricular so he could graduate with enough credits. He wasn't interested in band, wasn't in the mood to have hearing problems from marching band music. Like hell he would join the choir, singing wasn't his thing. A sport? Not with his legs and terrible stamina. Orchestra would've been nice, if they had a teacher. So, art was the only option left. While he wasn't the best in art, he wasn't bad either. He only hoped he could get an A in this class so it wouldn't mess up his GPA. But then he met him. When he first entered the classroom, he saw this kid with paint all over his hands, trying to get to the nearest sink to wash them off. However, with the classroom door being right by the sink, he had ran into Law with a paint handprints on his favorite jacket. Great.

"Shoot, I'm so sorry!" Luffy screamed frantically, making Law usure if he should cover his ears or hurry to the sink himself.

He chose the latter as he grabbed multiple paper towels, soaked half of them, then started dabbing the paint, only for it not coming off. What the hell?

"Uh, its acrylic paint, it can't wash off..." A meek guy said, trying to avoid Law's glare.

So technically he either had to throw it away or keep it with green and red handprints on his yellow jacket. Just great.

"Im sorry. Here, take my jacket." Luffy went over to his table after he dried off his hands with paper towels. He grabbed the red jacket that was laying casually on the chair.

After that situation, Law haven't talked to him since. The problem was he had social anxiety. He didn't like talking to people. He hated having all eyes on him. Surprisingly he was able to do presentations. Mainly because more of the students don't even pay attention while he was talking about how mushrooms reproduce, but he wasn't presenting anything. People are nosy as hell. Going up to someone and trying to talk to another can get attention really quickly. Especially if you ended up stuttering.

The only thing he could do was stare at the younger teen's head as he thought. The jacket that Luffy gave to him was a bit small and felt tight, but was warm regardless. He haven't threw away his jacket either. He thought about it, but he just couldn't as he would just stare at the handprints from that junior before putting it back into his closet. When it was getting colder outside, Law got a new coat so he didn't have the need to keep the raven's jacket anymore. But everytime he tried to give it back, that guy would be with a group of his friends. That's too many eyes that would stare at him, and just the thought of it made him queasy. He could've just put it on his table as he muttered thank you, but his legs would always froze when he got a certain vicinity.

So after a week of trying to approach the lower classman, he decided it was best to give it to him alone where no one at the school could stare. He wouldn't say he was a stalker, he only wanted to return the guy's jacket. Thats all. With Luffy only being twenty minutes away from school, Law made sure to follow at a slower pace, but close enough to still see him. Sometimes his friends would walk with him all the way to his house, or split up. Today they werent hanging out so Law took this chance to give him the jacket. He wasnt going to let his legs stop him, no matter how anxious he is. Today is the day.

He decied to prep himself up before actually knocking on the door. Law took a deep breath then exhaled a few times, then he knocked on the door, waiting for it to open.

When Luffy opened the door, his brown eyes were met by grey ones. It only took a second for him to recognize the guy in front of him.

"Oh, your the guy from my art class. Do you need anything?"

"I-....I've b-been..." Crap! He was afraid this would happen. Law went ahead and handed the raven's jacket towards him as he made a quick getaway. When Luffy finally realized what just happened, he couldnt help but gain a red tint on his cheeks.

"What the hell?" He should probably talk to him.


End file.
